The Royal Affair
by Mischa Lecter
Summary: Jack gets in affair with one of the mermaids.
1. Chapter 1

_Are you, are you_ _  
_ _Coming to the tree?_ _  
_ _They strung up a man_ _  
_ _They say who murdered three_ _  
_ _Strange things did happen here_ _  
_ _No stranger would it be_ _  
_ _If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree_ __

She sat on a wooden floor. Planks were creaking in sea's rythm, because it was shipwreck where she was. Her voice was the only thing that disturbed storm on the ocean as she sang. In her pale hands she was holding little music box and as it was playing it's soft music, mermaid were pouring her hipnotyzing song, one from many she knew. Story tells that mermaids like when someone sang for them right before he were torn apart by claws and fangs. But this one here was different – it's fair to say she was one of a kind in her world. She fell in love with sailors, didn't eat them. Now Andrina were hoping someone will rescue her. Every mermaid according to tales was daughter of Poseidon but it's just a lie. A lie that made her one of 7 princesses – as many as many seas are on the world. Girl know that her father was a human and her dream were to find him, she didn't know why. Maybe he was dead already? Eaten by her sisters for supper, that's the way beautiful mermaids were treating men and honestly – Andrina was fed up with it. She litteraly were an outsider and now she was also a deserter.  
Shipwreck were merchant ship before it has ended on rocks. Crue were gone, probably dead and only captain cabin and some of the deck survived along with goods – like dresses or jewerly. Andrina wore one of dresses now, it had dark wine colour. She had legs now where it was dry and even if she couldn't use them, she felt better in dress now than few moments later when she was covering naked torso and mermaid's tail by it.  
In dark night she saw a ship lights through little, broken window. She had plan – to play cripple. If anyone would know she's mermaid she could only get killed, not rescued and it didn't satisfy her. She would try to find her father, not get into trouble. She crawled on a deck from cabin and began to scream for help as she throw up in the air one of her hands and waved it.

Black Pearl had captain now and Jack Sparrow was extremaly glad it was him. This ship and this world – pirates world - were his only love. Even when cold rain hit his face at night during the storm. - Get it together, you filthy, weak rats unless you want to be crashed on these rocks! - he screamed as he pointed his finger in some shipwreck direction. There was some happiness and madness in his dark brown eyes. If she wasn't dressed in such a color, he wouldn't notice her. A girl. A girl on a wreck. Jack's conscience fought with sense but very shortly.

We will need a rope, mr. Gibbs – he murmured with pout on face. He left wheel for one of his sailors and he stood next to the ship's side and watched. Clumsy woman catched rope and landed on Pearl's deck. Mess. She could be described as a mess ...beautiful mess..with grace, but mess and litterally something was wrong with her legs because she sat on planks instead of stand up. Her doe eyes – they weren't blue, green or brown, not even hazel. They were violet as flowers. Jack grimaced and looked on the crue and again on girl.  
-Cap'n, woman on a deck foretells misfortune! - Gibbs walked toward him and started to whisper in Jack's ear – Since when you are such a gentelman, Jack? You took some witch with us, look at her. Don't you see her eyes? And, for gods sake, don't you feel this strange way she..is?  
\- I saw many weird things – he waved at him with hand, getting rid of Gibbs by this gesture. – Better control the ship, mr. Gibbs, if you are so worried for our fate. To work, ya'll, or I'm not clear enough?! - Sparrow turned around.  
He knew. Their fear was relatable. Jack rescued a mermaid. Didn't lie when he told he saw many weird things. There were some times he passed Whitecap Bay. Mermaids were beautiful as sunny day, and as much charming, they were everymen dreams bounded in bodies. Their voices were like the best music to sailors' ears. If mermaid starts sing to you, looking deeply in your eyes, you can tell you are dead already because you will jump after her to the dark water and then – she will eat you, tearing to pieces.  
\- Who are you? - he murmured, standing above her.  
\- Me? I'm just some castaway... - she smiled softly.  
\- Didn't know that mermaid can be a castaway. You live under the sea, don't ya, love? - element of surprise. Her face become pale. He smiled in charming, playful way he used to do when something were by his desing. - Bound her! And lock under the deck. Be careful for your throats, my men as long as you like your life - he shouted and turned on his feets, walking directly to Captain cabin and waving hands in his tipical gesture.

Ship was swinging on tides. Andrina sat in cell, looking through some gap beetween broadside's planks on the dark water. First rays were dacing on the ocean. The dawn. Girl was hungry and cold, wraping herself in dress she wore. Then she looked on her useless feet. She wanted to stand, she wanted to walk, to be a human girl. With determination in her eyes she catched bars, including all her strengh – she become standing, slowly, with some pain painted on her beautyful face. Then she heard footsteps which perticipated her and she fell again. It was Jack, looking for alcohol in pantry.  
-Why is the rum always gone...?- he murmured, not expecting anyone to be awake at this time. He liked to don't sleep sometimes. Drink and analyze maps or do some of his captain's job. His hands were searching bottles in half-darkness. As his ring tapped agains glass he smiled. Then he looked in left and saw pale face, rose lips and finally – wide, doe eyes pointed at him in fascination. Something in him budged and moment later he brought mermaid food from his cabin. Meat and glass of sweet wine. He gave it to her without a word, but he sat on barrel in front of cell and started drink rum. Andrina began to eat like a hungry wolf, biting once roast and then apple, spilling wine on her cleavage. Finally after some minutes she looked at him with shame written on her face.  
-Thank you, Captain. - sitting on floor, she hanged arms through bars and leaned forehead against cold metal.  
\- No problem, luv. - Jack answered in consternation. - I won't let you die from hunger. I need your tears - he stroked his beard and then said after a minute - I appreciate your beauty and fragility but I'm dreadfully sure you will kill me. You mermaids are such deadly beings.  
\- Deadly...? No! - she tried to reach him with her small hands and gentleness in eyes. - I don't hurt. I just wanted to find my father, reach some port to start, not to hurt anybody.  
-Father? - Girl reminded him of somebody, but he couldn't complete the puzzle. Hair to the clavicles, eyes in purple night's sky color, outlined cheekbones, but some softness and submission in all of her, which doesn't fit at all to anyone he knew.  
\- Yes, he left this for me when I was just a kid. - she showed him her medalion. Little, silver, heartshaped music box. Jack felt grip in his stomach immidiately, but on his faced stayed the same, surprised emotion. - Do you recognise it?  
He almost spilled ''Yes'' but then smiled a bit. - No, I don't at all. But...I am a gentelman and I will left you on Tortuga which is the nearest port, my sweet...  
-Andrina – brunette answeared dissapointed.  
\- My sweet Andrina! - he pointed her with large, fake smile on his face. Then he stood up fastly and with bottle of rum in his hand ran trough the ship level screaming - Put sails on! Move, move, gentles! Now!  
All crue jumped out of their hammocks and began to prepare ship to fast travel. Jack hid under stairs but Gibbs found him easly.  
\- What is chasin' us, Jack?  
-No-nothing! What a sensless observation from your side, mr. Gibbs – he growled, biting his nails. - Direction on Tortuga!  
\- For God's sake, you can't act like this Jack if nothing is happening!  
-Trust my infallible senses, my friend. And we are leaving this little devil on the shore!  
\- A mermaid? - Gibbs narrowed his eyes – So I was right...  
\- We're not leaving her because she's mermaid. And you weren't. - Jack snarled and looked with fear on the sea. - Believe me or not, her race is one of her most safe features. - He walked without any word more, clearly avoiding everybody.

Tortuga was island where it rains alcohol and where loud, tavern music hunts you even in your sleep. And sleep you can only use when you are too drunk to live. Jack inhaled deeply with calm on his face. Finally safe.  
-I will walk to use some life, mr. Gibbs. I advise you to do the same thing. - Sparrow begin to walk, spreading his arms, and turned on his heel a bit – I tell you, mate. If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted.

Blond girl dressed like young sailor were walking down the port. Her long locks were hidden under hat. She was searching a ship, especially for that one ship – Black Pearl. Elizabeth wasn't sure if it were here but if she didn't find it she could ask for Jack. Everybody know this cad. No worries were needed when she recognised vessel with dark sails. Swann let herself to be naughty and entered the deck, searching for it's Captain. He was not there – for now but she heard something on lower floor. Music box voices, calm and charming. Elizabeth followed it and found her. A girl, in Elizabeth's age, maybe a little older, holding a medalion. Andrina raised her head nervously, wiped away tears and girls were looking on each other for a moment. It was not in Jack's style to detain a woman.  
\- Why are you there? - blond girl asked first.  
\- Captain put me to this prison because I'm a mermaid and he thinks I will eat him. She promised me to free me when we will be at the nearest port but left me anyway.  
Elizabeth heard of many spells and curses on the sea, she believes in it especially after she saw Barbossa's crue. She know how mermaids were. Singing to the sailors, kissing them and then drowning poor man to eat his meat. But, voice of season advised her to not be afraid and Elizabeth were enchanted by mermaids purity.  
\- Can you walk? I will free you. I'm Jack's friend, and I search for him anyway. He owes me.  
\- No...I can't...but you can help me to left the ship and then I will menage something.  
Women solidarity won and Elizabeth lead Andrina to the port. Mermaid were holding her neck and using her legs in some adorable, clumsy way.  
\- I need to rest...- murmured Elizabeth. They sat on a bench. Then she saw him, walking back to the ship.  
-Captain! - she stood after his back – I'm looking for a lover.  
\- You adulate me, son, but my only love is the sea. - Jack answeared confused and turned on his heel – Elizabeth! My darling, it's dress or nothing, these clothes doesn't flatter you at all and I happen to have no dress in my cabin.  
\- I've heard you had a mermaid in prison and that you are in troubles again.  
\- Oh, what a rubbish you say. And - yes, I have! - Jack smiled in tryumph but smile ran away from his face second later – I had?  
\- I let her go. She told me she was looking for father and you promised her to left her on Tortuga anyway. According to your veracity I let her go by myself. - Blonde couldn't curve her lips in sly smile when Jack exploded with irritation. Jack's eyes widened and he threw his hands in the air, then started to run in town direction but he also stopped immidiately. - No good! Where did she go?  
\- Why you are so interested?  
He narrowed eyes and spread his arms – Because...Oh god, I always knew you women are a curse!  
\- Jack!  
\- You want see your annoying Turner again? Then find Andrina!  
\- Jack! - Elizabeth lost her patience and pointer her fingers in brunette direction. She was sitting on the other bridge, still on the bench where Swann left her. - Since you know all the answers you should know mermaid k, Jack.  
\- Bugger - Jack's face twisted in disgust and he overtaked Elizabeth. Moment later he sat next to Andrina. She was listening to music box again, wandering.  
\- What if I told you I know where to find your father, girlie? Would you sail with me? - he smilled with charm when Andrina looked at him with huge surprise.

Rain lashed up cursed sailors faces. Will turner kneeled on deck on a ship named Flying Dutchman, looking with fear in his dark brown eyes as Davy Johnes slanted to him.  
\- Are you afraid of death? - Captain's tentacles were moving nervously. He smoked pipe and he puffed smoke in Turner's face.  
\- Jack Sparrow send me to settle his debt – Will murmured without belief.  
\- Are you afraid of death? - Davy repeated, almost breaking pipe in his crab claw.  
\- He said I should tell you he send me. - belief left him at all. He wrinkeled his nose as rain wiped his face.  
\- What a story...! - Johnes almost cried out in laugh, then he turned in bossman direction,giving him a sign.

\- Jack Sparrow, I chased your filthy ass through seven seas for years because of your debt and you send me a boy? - Davy Johnes screamed at Jack. Sparrow become strangely afraid of him.  
\- What a beautyful present, eh mate? - Jack smiled awkwardly. Johnes shaked his head sharply and looked in disgust – I returned Pearl to you from ocean's bottom, you were captain for 13 years...  
\- Actually, I was him for less, I was a victim of horrid mutiny...  
\- You were paltry captain but a captain. Didn't you present yourself as a Captain Jack Sparrow? - Davy Johnes laughed, looking for approval from his crue – You have to pay a debt. 100 souls.  
\- I send you a boy...he worth 4 souls! Maybe 3 and half...  
\- Boy is not enough! - Johnes catched Jack's throat.  
\- What will you tell for a mermaid? - Sparrow's eyes brightened, he smiled and Johnes let him go. Pirate started walking around Dutchman's Captain. - A beautiful girl. She's young...her voice bound saloirs in snare and her tears can ensure you eternal life...without this horrible, slippery tentacles.- Jack gave sign to Gibbs. Man removed himself and made way for Andrina, who was jostled on knees in front of Johnes. Her violet eyes were looking kindly on Davy, ignoring his horrible appearance. Will found Elizabeth in the crowd, falling in her arms.  
\- One day, Jack. 99 souls. - hissed Johnes in Sparrow's face – But I wonder...if you can live like this? Sentence a women who can have lover and children in the future for death to set you free?  
\- She's a devil anyway...-Jack looked totally like he doesn't care. To be honest he just wanted Johnes to leave and he was plotting to set Andrina free when he will find needed souls. Mermaid was looking at Jack with pain in eyes and feeling of betrayal. He promised to help her and left her to death on some cursed ship. And what is worse, she didn't want him to leave her anywhere.

Dutchman swinged on falls. Nobody were on the deck and Andrina were looking on endless water, sitting on vessel's beak. She could run away but what it would be for? She didn't want to back to her underwater world. She want to be among people, find father, eat fruits and take sunbaths someday. She was tired of being princess of some cruel population. Andrina took out her diadem hidden between layer of dress. It had jewels in her eyes color. Some music reached brunette's ears. She didn't recognised instrument but she did it to the music. It was song from her music box! Mermaid opened it when loud music calmed and waited.  
Davy Johnes walked slowly toward her, looking at her with huge curiosity. Andrina smiled naively.  
\- You! Where did you get that...?!- he hissed with fury.  
\- I am daughter of a sailor and mermaid. The sailor who's my father hanged this on my neck when I was a newborn. My mother never told me more...  
Johne's face became to be softener. His eyes sparkled with tears instantly. - Andrina...- he whispered.  
\- Dad? What happened to you, dad? - she touched his deformed face with kindness.  
\- A course, my child...I made terrible mistake...- his voice shaked with shame in it.  
\- What was that?  
\- I left you and your mother, who lived on the land just like you are here with me, for a goddess which pretent to love me, destroyed me and my family.  
\- My mum never was on the land! She told me that people are selfish and men's world is more cruel that our's! - moment's magic run away. Andrina searched for her father for years and now he appeared to be a pirate who betrayed her mother and left her, his only daughter?!  
\- Yes, she did. But I broke her heart and now I even don't have my own! I'm not saying I'm proud of it, Andrina, so stop it now when you found me and when I can be better father! - Johnes's voice was bitter with dose of rage.  
\- For who you left us? For who you left me?! Tell her name! - she didn't know how but she stood up.  
Johnes looked into dark sky, then closed his eyes and whispered well know by Andrina name – name of goddess of the oceans – Calypso...!  
Andrina hissed with pain and rage and without a word she jumped into the water, hearing only her name called by Dutchman's Captain.


	2. Chapter 2

Mermaid swimmed as fast as she could, letting rage lead her. How could my father appear to be such a bastard? I tought my life will get a new sense and now it doesn't have any. I don't have place to go, people to count on.  
After long hours she resurfaced on some exotic island in the break of dawn. She sat, squeezing water from her hair, still holding tail in bay's salty water. She catched medalion hanging on her neck with a disgust but didn't have heart to throw it away even if she was barely crushing it in her small hand. ''You will pay me, Davy Johnes.'' she whispered and then heard jolly-boat sailing into the bay. And at the horizon – the Black Pearl. Andrina jumped back into the water.

\- Jack, how could you bring yourself in such situation? - Elizabeth hissed at him. - Black spot? You are not save on the any sea. Kraken will destroy ship, you and us - your crue.  
\- I'm glad I have amazing talent to the improvisation. - Jack smirked, hiding black spot under dirty bandage – That's why we are going to meet somebody.  
\- And how could you left this poor girl on the Dutchman? You are seriously horrible man.  
\- Is your sweet Turner safe and sound? - Jack looked on Will and then on Elizabeth with little bit of rage – The shut your beauty face, Lizzy.  
-Jack knew he did good lefting me there. - they heard Andrina voice on the jungle shore. She stood, holding vertical by tree's help. Elizabeth smiled and waved at her witch peace in her heart. Blond was glad nothing bad happened.  
\- See? Listen to the mermaid. - smirked Jack but then he winced – If I left you on Flying Dutchman with your father, what are you looking for here? Wasn't it your dream to find him?  
Andrina ihaled deeply. - If you won't be such a dick, I will tell you later. - she jumped into the water and then Elizabeth and Will helped her to get into the boat. Gibbs face were more than disturbed.  
\- Where are we going, Jack? - Andrina leaned on his arm and looked on his profile.  
\- Voodoo priestess which should be well know to you since she's interested in ever course on the sea. Like being half- fish. - Sparrow answered unnicely but he felt warm in his stomach when Andrina were so close to him and touching him.  
\- Being a mermaid is a course? - murmured Turner.  
\- According to the tales, mermaids are creatures for wich there was no place on Noah's ark. - Jack looked at him with a smirk above his own arm.  
\- Nobody answered me! - Elizabeth were a bit nervous.  
\- Tia Dalma...- whispered Andrina.

\- Ya! Ya look like you are someho' worried...girl...- Tia Dalma smiled, touching Andrina's hair.  
\- And in fact I am the one who should be! - Jack interupted, walking from between his crue.  
\- Jack Sparrow! I always knew wind will bow you back to me!  
\- Wind and some other things that I suppose you have help for. - Sparrow stayed optimistical but Tia reached for him.  
\- Show me your hand. Second one, Jack. - priestess catched him ungently and looked on black spot. - I will have something for you but you know I recieve payment...  
\- And I have one! Monkey! - Gibbs showed cage – and it's no monkey. It's undead. - Jack shoted to the animal according to everybody's shock. Of course nothing wrong happened. Tia smiled gently.  
\- I'm satisfied with payment...- she opened the cage and monkey run away.  
\- You don't know how much time we spend catching it...- murmured Gibbs.  
Tia Dalma dissapeared for a momment and got back with jar filled with dirt.  
\- You are safe on the land so carry a land with you, Jack Sparrow.  
\- And jar of dirt will help me? - he asked without belief.  
\- If you don't want help, give it back – Tia's voice was rough.  
\- No!  
\- Then it helps...- she smiled softly. - And what about you? - she walked toward Andrina.  
-I'm sorry, me? - mermaid looked very surprised.  
\- Your soul seems to be tired.  
\- Since I see you have many cures, can you make girl out of mermaid who I am? - brunette was shy while saying that.  
\- I won't help you. But...You don't need to be rescued. Find truly acceptance to your weakness, make a tool from it and you will be free. Start from stop thinking you can't walk.  
\- What? I doesn't have sense at all! - Andrina's voice cracked.  
\- I does. It's not my business how you will menage to free yourself Andrina Johnes...  
Last name of her ringed through air. Everybody looked at her with shock.  
\- No wonder she got back, aye mates? Her tentacled daddy is horrible. Not just for us. - Jack broke dramatical moment with stupid smile on his face, he couldn't behave as always. Tia's face become still.  
\- Davy Johnes is a shadow of the past himself now. Nobody wants to be around him, ever his child. I think you should go now. - Tia waved hand at them in irritation gesture.  
\- Now I understand what did you mean saying her mermaid's part is one of the nicest in her, Jack. - Gibbs stumbled.

Andrina felt like an outsider again, the only difference made world where it happened. She was eating slowly an apple, sitting under the mast.  
\- How was he? - Elizabeth sat next to her and stroked her arm. - Your father.  
Violet eyes become wet from tears again, but she wasn't mad at Swann for asking.  
\- He told me he left me and my mother for some fuckin' goddess, you know? He cheated on mum. I could be normal now! Wearing gowns, playing on the meadows, searching for love...But he cheated on my mother so she ran away in pain back to the sea. With me. ''I'm not pround of it'' he said. - Elizabeth looked in shock on Adrina, because she was standing and she even didn't notice that – Well you shouldn't be proud, dad! - she screamed and threw an apple into the sea. - Fuck you, you cursed bastard! - she screamed in the sea direction, holding a side and squeezing it with her pale hands. Mermaid looked at Swann with tears in eyes through her arm, but she begin to laugh and so Elizabeth did.  
\- You shouldn't feel ashamed because who you are. You are not cursed, you are beautiful being with good heart, other than your sisters. I'm sure someday you will find your peace. - Elizabeth hugged her with almost sister manner.  
\- Maybe yes... I just need some time and I need to start being the way I want to be.  
\- You already started...- Blond let her go – Look, you stood up and walked trough all deck from there. - she pointed out mast and dissapeared under the deck. She need to find William.  
\- Wow...it's weird...- Andrina begun to walk, she carefully made her footsteps and then she jumped with fear when Jack appeared right next to her. Andrina forgot her legs again and fell like a pupped on her knees.  
\- Tia Dalma were right. - he said and gave her hand, Andrina catched him and stood up, falling in his arms. Jack smiled in flirty way and embraced her. She didn't hesistant, in fact she wanted his acceptance, she wanted to get to know him. - A submissive, polite mermaid. It's kind of shock, luv.  
\- I'm shocked by it just as much as you. What will be next? I just got to know that my father's the worst bastard on the seas.  
\- He is...- Jack carresed her cheek and looked into her eyes – But we can use you as a tool. - he smirked.  
-A tool? - girl wasn't glad at all. Jack let her go and showed her black spot by waving his hand.  
\- Still have this ugly thing and you are person Davy Johnes wants even more than me...- he spread his arms and smiled widely.  
-You...! How can you! You will treat me like a commodity?  
\- Why all women think that I'd use them? - her face twisted in dissapointment – Girlie, even a hair won't fall off your head. I will be just an intrygue. - He'd smile again if Gibbs didn't scream.  
\- Jack! I'm afraid we gave guests..!  
Flyin Dutchman looked horribly on the horizont.

\- Put all on sails! We're fucked...- Sparrow jumped to the steering wheel. Andrina was looking horrified at people running and being in such a rush.  
-Jack...! - she waved at him – I can jump into the water and negociate with him...I am the most wanted thing by Davy Johnes, ain't I?  
\- No. - Jack looked into the water. - Everybody! Far away from the sides!  
\- Jack, what's happening? - Elizabeth cried out.  
\- IT'S A KRAKEN! - Andrina screamed at the top of her lungs. All the fear paralised her and even when big tentacle hit deck in fron of her, she didn't move. She squeezed gown fabric in her sine fingers. She begun to cry loudly like a child. But when tentacle hit again she jumped in direction when Jack was supposed to stand few seconds later. But he didn't.

Jack Sparrow, captain of Black Pearl wasn't the best in making decisions. He looked at his beloved ship as it was destroyed by creature. Sparrow sculled fastly to the nearest island. Flying Dutchman didn't sail near Pearl. Davy Johnes finished himself somehow but – he didn't know important fact, his daughter was on the ship.  
\- Andrina...- Jack murmured and stopped sculling. He almost closed his eyes because sun were extremely bright this day. - And Pearl...

-Where's Jack? - Brunete cached Elizabeth in run. Swann looked around and noticed jollyboat on the ocean.  
\- You coward! - she ran throuth her theeth. Andrina cried even more but kraken interupted their momment.  
\- Elizabeth - Will handed here rifle and showed her net filled with barrels with dust – I will make him interested in me. When tentacles will wrap the net I will jump off and you will shot. It will burn him a bit, maybe we will get some time to run, even in jollyboats.  
Elizabeth stood still on the stairs and waited, pointing rifle in net's direction but deck was all in chaos caused by kraken and one tentacle catched her leg. Pintel rescued her but rifle layed on planks, throwed by her. As she reached for it, someone stood on it.  
It was Jack. He was the one who shot. Kraken bellowed and hid under the water.  
\- To the boat. - Jack said without any emotions.  
\- But Jack...it's The Pearl...- Andrina catched his hand. Man scowled.  
\- She's just a ship. We're lifes that can be saved. I will sail on any ship anyway.  
\- Aye! Captain is right. Abandon ship or abandon your hope.. - Gibbs said loudly. They started escaping.  
\- Jack Sparrow? - Elizabeth were the only one who left on the deck except him. - It's not about the ship. It's not about us...- She was whispering to him – It's about you...Save us, Jack.  
Then they kissed in passionate way but Elizabeth wasn't thinking about affair with him. She locked him up with handcuffs.  
-Pirate. - Jack smirked and Elizabeth ran away. All of the scene saw Will and Andrina but they didn't say anything. Just looked down.  
-Where's Jack? - Turner asked finally.  
-He left on The Pearl to rescue us, to give us chance. What are you waiting for?! Sail!

Liar. You are a liar, Elizabeth Swann.

Jack looked at his wrist in panick. What he could do now? He was completly stucked. But what if? He crashed oil lamp to slip hand out. As he did, he looked in Dutchman's direction but ship was gone. Davy Johnes was sure he did his job. Black spot on his hand were gone. Water under The Pearl glared.

\- I can't look at this. How can we left him? - Andrina was sobbing, looking after Jack.  
\- It's his choice. Even Jack Sparrow won't win with the devil. - Gibbs said with sadness.  
Andrina stood up in shaking boat. She looked at then with scorn, escpecially on Elizabeth. She betrayed her.  
\- My father took everything in my life and I won't just move on, I won't accept it. If you won't help Jack – I will. Bloody pirates. - And she jumped out, dissapearing under the water.

Jacked looked on Kraken's big jaws, stinking like thousand of dead men.  
\- Hello bestie...- he said under his breath.  
\- You should be nicer for a lady, Jack Sparrow. - Andrina was standing on the board, completely soaked but without a tail at the moment. As the Kraken crushed Pearl with all of his tentacles, eating it completly, Andrina jumped with Jack into the water and swam as fast as she could.

\- She was completly mad. Just like old Jack. - Will murmured, holding cup of hot tea which was handed him by Tia Dalma. They were at her cottage.  
\- They would be good couple. - Added Gibbs.  
\- She was brave woman. - continued Pintel.  
\- And he was a good man. - Elizabeth raised toast but she didn't drink up at the end.  
\- And you know what's the worst? - They heard familliar, male voice with dose of hoarseness. Barbossa walked in to the room, eating apple. - My ship is gone as always! - and he bitten apple with passion, then he started to laugh. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jack and Andrina were snorting with ocean water as they appeared on the shore. Jack walked deeper in the beach and mermaid layed exhausted. Cold water was washing her tail.  
-I'm glad I was once there – Jack looked around.  
\- There? Isn't that just random island on the sea? - Andrina wrinkeled nose.  
\- It is. But, I was captain of The Black Pearl 10 years ago and that's when my first mate aroused mutiny against me. They left me there for death with pistol – and what's important – pistol had only one bullet. Too little to kill something but after month in heat and hunger it becomes more than friendly...  
\- How did you get out of here? I guess there's not much mermaids who rescue pirates from death.  
\- Last time...I was here three days...- Jack were too far for her so she stood up. As soon as water stopped soaking her, she had legs so she catched up Sparrow. - Three days...Rum smugglers rescued me. They have cache here. - Man begin to jump on the sand and it behaved strange. Like it was something under it. Pirate smiled. He opened some little basement filled with bottles.  
\- You lied on the beach drinking rum to the death? Why are you a pirate who everybody respects for his cleverness? I started doubt it.  
\- Honey, you can think anything you want...- Man crawled out of hideout – But you can't insult me. - He handed her big bottle of rum- Welcome to the Carribean, luv.

\- Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! - they both were jumping around big campfire completely drunk.  
\- We're really bad aches! - Jack fell on the sand, trying to sit. - I love this song.  
\- It's not so bad here...- Andrina sat in front of him – For the first time I feel free.  
\- Me too, which is nice opposition to the last time. I guess it's because of you. You rescued me...- Jack moved closer to her, playing with his mustache. - Why?  
-Captain, I appreciate your companion but you are way too drunk – She said when Jack leaned his forehead against her. She felt strong scent of rum from him.  
\- Why you rescued me, Andrina? - Jack muttered, putting bottle away and carresing her cheek.  
\- I don't think you deserved to be dead, Jack. - she murmured finally – Even if you kissed somebody's fiance in front of him.  
\- Oh, Elizabeth...that little, filthy devil... - Jack started talking with disgust. He pushed himself away from Andrina and started gesticulating – She handcuffed me to the mast. She was talking rubbish about saving you all – my crue and...  
\- And she kissed you to turn around your attention. - Andrina's face twisted in rage.  
\- Exactly! - Jack smiled, he was so drunk that he was glad when Adrina understood him. - My luv, how do you do that...You are so sensible...and so nice...- Sparrow layed his head on her lap, looking at her with appreciation in his dark, drunk eyes.  
\- You don't like me, Jack. It's just an alcohol. - Andrina looked away at the sea. Warm, fire's light danced on her face.  
\- No, no, no...! - he sat again very fast – I like you a lot, I always dreamed about mermaid!  
\- So you like me now because I'm a mermaid. Not because I saved your life, for example.  
\- This one is good too! - Jack's eyes brightened. He fixed his mustache again, looking deeply in her eyes. - Luv, you know I'm not so bad to don't appreciate such a gesture. I lost The Pearl, I lost my crue...in portable sense of course, but I have you.  
\- You are much way romantic when you are drunk even despite you are babbling.  
Jack smirked and embraced her waist. His liquor-tasted lips toucher hers and they kissed slowly, with closed eyes and relaxed faces. Without tearing kiss apart, Jack layed Andrina on sand and put himself on her, beetween her tights.  
\- This dress disturbs me a lot – He untied her corset and as he saw her breasts, he whispered – But this is way much disturbing. Oh my, my...- dress flied some feets next to them. Jack was stroking girl's naked skin.  
\- Captain Jack Sparrow, you will let a lady be the only one to be exposed? - Mermaid removed his belt and unbuttoned his shirt.  
\- You are goddamn right, honey, don't let man treat you like that – he responded with seriousness and then he smiled in flirty way.  
The night was cold but their bodies were heated. They were kissing sharply as Andrina we're riding Jack. Man's hands layed on her butt, his head was sometimes inclined back, sometimes they were sharing kisses on each other's neck.  
\- Goddamn, sweetie.. - Jack moaned – I needed you so much in this way...  
\- I...I didn't think it would be so nice...- she smiled a little, then bitten her lip – You know, Jack – sex.  
He stopped and looked surprised. - I am your first? - He asked her like he was a little boy. He pulled her closer, looked deeply into her eyes and liked her nipple playfully - Then I need to show you what nice things that tounge can do...  
Andrina layed on his shirt. Jack was kissing gently her tights and she almost fell in sleep, because she was so relaxed, but then she moaned so loud that Jack pierced his nails into her ass. Pirate was licking her pussy hardly but somehow gently. Then he put fingers in her. Girl were twisting in pleasure. She was moaning his name, stroking his hair. Jack stopped and smirked.  
-We're not done, luv – he threw her legs on his arms and begun to fuck her so hard that girl's eyes become blank and here mouth were opened widely.  
They came almost at the same moment. Their sweatened bodies came together in tight embrace. Jack couldn't stop smiling in tryumph. His first sex with virgin and first for a long time. Andrina inhaled quickly, breathing into his neck. She was admiring his tattoos and body at all. Then she fell asleep.

Sun's rays stroked her face. Jack was snoring so loud she couldn't sleep more. She stood up but pirate didn't move any bit. Andrina dressed up. She looked on her bust, seeing bruises where Jack has bitten her. She blushed. As gown were covering her body, she saw a ship on the horizont. Misfortune wanted it had white sails.  
\- Jack...! - she shook his arm - We need to hide, quickly! Wake up!  
\- What's it, luv? You are missing me so much...? - Jack opened his eyes and saw the ship above Andrina's arm. It was enought for him to jump and dress himself quickly. - I believe they didn't see us.  
\- So stop believing, Jack. - Andrina looked at ship resigned, as it was sailing near the island. - EITC, Jack. I hope you don't have problems with Cutler Beckett.  
\- Of course not...EITC loves criminals.

\- Well, well... Jack Sparrow? I'm flattered. - Beckett walked toward him.  
\- Surprise mate. Nice to meet after all these years. Or...maybe not. - Jack was biting his nails.  
\- I believe you are prepared for what I will do with you.  
\- EITC tried to kill me so many times that it's not even a bit impressive. - pirate wrinkeled his face showing his lack of fear.  
\- Sweet. And who are you? I believe you are not his companion. You look too innocently.  
\- We have nothing to do with each other, sir. I was just a prisoner.  
\- Oh, so nothing changed Jack. You have still don't any respect. Just like prisoners.  
Jack smiled fakely and when Beckett looked away, he scowled in Andrina's direction. She just gave him sign that she's playing but he felt betrayed anyway.  
\- I believe I have plans for you, milady. - Beckett showed guards to take her to his cabin. - And him...I didn't decided yet what I'd do with him. Leave him be...but be careful, gentelmen.

Andrina's dirty and wet dress was threw away. She got military trousers, black and a bit baggy but still suitable for her, high boots, white shirt, black corset and maroon, long coat. She braided her fringe in two braids and pinned them up at the back of her head. She was wondering from where Cutler Beckett got all these dress parts for her but he entered his cabbin interupting her thoughts.  
-You look even better in those than in gown. But...It could be just gown's fault, missy.  
\- Cutler Beckett. This Cutler who hunts in Whitecap Bay. How could I didn't recognize you?  
\- Whitecap Bay? What had you to do with it?  
Andrina smiled misteriously and played with her hair. She sat on his desk.  
\- You know Jack Sparrow. - girl quickly changed the subject. - How? - she leaned towards him with curiousity in eyes.  
\- Jack and I were friends. One day we put a stamps on each other. - Beckett rubbed his forearm.  
\- What stamp did he put on you? - She saw Jack's ''P'' burned on skin but she was curious what can Beckett have.  
\- You still didn't answer my question. Whitecap Bay?  
\- So you didn't. - Andrina frozen him with her eyes. Becketts lips curved in shrewd smile.  
\- I have an offert for you. - He said – You will be my company.  
\- Company? Like a slave? Believe me, I make terrible tea.  
\- Like a fiance, missy. Marriages in our times are just good business. And I think to marry a beautiful woman who's addicted to my choices is good business. Also for her. - Beckett lined up last sentece with his tone to show his seriousness. He wouldn't play. He didn't bought story about her lack of relationship with Jack, but she was pretty. What else he could do in life? He had EITC under his feet, he could take showers in gold, he was a ruler. He wanted to marry pretty and submissive lady to complete.  
Andrina thought about it. The proposal doesn't have any legal force anyway. She can get rid of Beckett when she and Jack will have a chance to escape on some good ship.  
\- You got me, Cutler Beckett. - she lifter one of her brows.  
\- Then you can go. I believe this situation is awkward for you and I need to talk with mr. Sparrow anyway...- he stroked her cheek. She was barely shaking in fear and she left quickly, leaving him with his hand in the air.

\- I believe you know what I do with old friends, Jack. I'm not as bad as you can think. I am sensible man...- Beckett poured liquor for their two.  
\- Ay, mate. - Jack catched glass and drinked up fastly – So what deal you will propose me today?  
\- You know me so well. - Beckett said without emotions when pirate drank also his glass. He poured himself another one and sipped whiskey. - I wanted you to ask...what do you think about being pardoned, Jack? Because I believe in Port Royale they are mendling gallows for you right here.  
\- Pardoned? To swim under your command again? It ended not so nice last time. - He waved at him with hand. Under the sleeve was ''P'' stamp.  
\- Jack...you would be just a soldier, eating and sleeping well. And, come on, I won't make you to cut your hair. Just hide it under hat. I know you like being alive. - Cutler's smile was cold and sordid.  
\- I believe you wouldn't do it for free anyway.  
\- Of course not. - man chuckled – You will bring me something, Jack.  
\- What deal you proposed to Andrina, mate? - Sparrow changed subject to think a moment about it.  
\- A marriage.  
\- What did she answered? - Jack straightened immidiately and looked at Beckett sharply.  
\- ''Yes'' – Cutler whispered closely to pirate's face and smiled fakely.  
Glass almost hit the floor but Jack held himself back from dropping it.  
\- If I would make the deal with you, what I would bring you, my friend?  
\- Davy Johnes' heart...- short man examinated his nails.  
\- Aye. - Jack smiled widely showing all of his gold theeth. - Let me complete a crue on Tortuga and I'm to your disposition.  
\- Jack, remember, If you will dissapoint me, I will kill you. With bloody pleasure.  
Jack was about to leave but he turned on his heel and smirked. - Will you let me take Andrina with myself?  
\- Of course not, Sparrow, what did you think asking? She's going to be my wife.  
\- What if I tell you she is a guarantee of success?  
-...Do the talking. - Short man told sharply.  
\- She's Davy Johnes' daughter, mate. - Jack spread his arm looking at Beckett with pity and he finally leaved.

Port Royale was charming, port city. It pointed at Andrina's taste. She was escorted to the Beckett's residence instead to Jack who's prisoned as quickly as he said ''Mates, now talk about my new ship'' to soldiers. It's not like Beckett was joking about their contract. He was just pretty careful.

Mermaid got her own apartment. Maidservants brought her a beautiful gown in bright sky colour and jewerly.  
\- It's ball today at Beckett's. Lord said that you are amazing singer, missy. He would be sure you will look specially to fit in company.  
So Beckett did unsolve her. Every mermaid sings finely. Brunette looked into the mirror. She has amazing gown. decorated with crystals corset, long, flounced skirt. In hair she had diadem with ametist, fitting her eyes color. She barely could breathe.

Dancing hall was filled with burgeoisie talking in their stiff way and treating themselves with valuable food. As she walked in, she felt like a princess again. But it was somehow nicer there than in her kingdom, where everybody were so strict and unfriendly. Andrina tought Cutler Beckett was good at acting.  
\- Oh, so there you are, missy. I believed you would never make it here. Those woman...but I see it was worth time. - Lord smacked with his lips, touching Andrina's arm. - I believe mermaids are really good singers 'cause I told everybody I will introduce them my fiance who's amazing british opera singer.  
\- Excuse me? I don't want to perform. - she started sweating nervously.  
\- It's a shame because I want you to, because if you don't I tell guards what you are and they will kill you.  
Andrina gulped and followed Beckett who's show her her place. She sitted on velvet pouf and looked around. Everybody was looking at her like she was a piece of art. Mermaids had always almost magical appearance and charm.  
Orchestre started playing and Andrina with almost shaking voice started singing.

 **''A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes**  
 **I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me**  
 **blind**

 **The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out**  
 **You left me in the dark**  
 **No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight**  
 **In the shadow of your heart**

 **And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat**  
 **I tried to find the sound**  
 **But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,**  
 **So darkness I became**

 **The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out**  
 **You left me in the dark**  
 **No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight**  
 **In the shadow of your heart**

 **I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map**  
 **And knew that somehow I could find my way back**  
 **Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too**  
 **So I stayed in the darkness with you**

 **The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out**  
 **You left me in the dark**  
 **No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight**  
 **In the shadow of your heart**

 **The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out**  
 **You left me in the dark**  
 **No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight**  
 **In the shadow of your heart '' ***

She ended song with voice as clear as ringing bells. Then she took a bow and left the scene. Everybody we're clapping loudly, some men wanted to touch her, some ladies wanted ask her for something. But she saw one person and it couldn't leave her at peace. This person was looking for her too.  
Elizabeth Swann searched her in the crowd with shaking hands and almost crying. Blue fabrict of dress flashed in her eye's reach.  
\- Andrina! - she cached girls arm. Mermaid turned to her with cold in her eyes but with smile. It wasn't time to end their private business, Swan could be useful for her and Jack – because no one from them wanted stay loyal to Cutler Beckett.  
\- Miss Swann, what an accident, isn't it? - she smiled politely but gave her discrete sign with her to leave dancing hall. As soon as they met at garden, they hid in bushes of wild roses.  
\- You're alive? How can you? - Elizabeth's eyes widened.  
\- What's more, Jack Sparrow is alive too. - said girl, causing Elizabeth's gasp. She nodded. - He's in prison near the docks.  
\- You are joking! Barbossa, Tia Dalma and rest of the crue sailed to negotiate with Sao Feng, ruler of Singapore. They're trying to get his trust to sail to Davy Johnes' locker, rescue Jack, you and The Pearl.  
\- I believe we will sail there anyway. Jack won't lose a chance to bring ship back from ocean's depth.  
\- I am spying here. I was supposed to run away tommorrow and meet with Barbossa at Tortuga.  
\- And you will. Today. I'm going to get Jack out of prison.  
\- I could prepare horses for you two. You can sail from other port, not from Port Royale, you would get caught quickly.  
\- From the fuck you will get a horses now? Everybody's watching you.  
\- I am governor's daughter. Horses will wait near blacksmith's. Jack knows the way.- Elizabeth smiled misterious and while she was looking around she ran away from gardens.  
Andrina stood up, fixed her gown and looked around. The garden was beautiful in such a warm night like this. She heard voices of nature and she felt flower's aroma.  
\- It's nice there, isn't it? - Beckett's voice interupted her toughts. She smiled politely and she stayed cool.  
\- Amazing. I always dreamed about a chance to appreciate land.  
\- So I was right. - he smirked – You are a mermaid.  
\- I believe you knew it anyway. - she turned herself to him. She was about to trick him with mermaid's charm. As soon as his lips were near hers, she catched his hair with all her power and bashed Beckett's head against bower's column. Man passed out with blank eyes.  
\- Sorry, mate, it's just my own good business.  
Andrina looked around and she started to sprint, holding her gown in hands. She almost tripped some number of times but she made to the prison. It was even easier to trick guards, they weren't half clever as Beckett who she had done minutes ago.  
It was cold and dark in there. As soon as she was passing cells, convits were whistling at her. But in the last cell nobody reached their hand out. She kneeled, holding bars.  
\- Luv! - Jack jumped to her, touching her hands even despite the obstacle. - You look like and angel. Am I dreaming?  
\- You are not. - she stood up and catched wooden bench. Mermaid forced doors with it and Jack was free. Barely. Her corset made ripping sound. - We need to rush. Horses wait.  
\- Horses? - Jack catched quickly his stuff and followed her. - What did you do to them? - he looked frightened at sleeping soldiers.  
\- Old, mermaids' trick, Jack. They will wake up and they will remember nothing at all.  
\- And Beckett?  
\- Same shit. He was easier than a baby. But for being absolutely sure I hit his head against concrete.  
\- I'm afraid you will have to clean your lips before you will kiss me, honey. - Jack's face twisted in disgust.  
Andrina ''borrowed'' sword from one of the soldiers. Time was passing by too quickly. As they reached blacksmith's and got on the horses they heard army's sound. Someone knew these two were escaping.  
\- Go! - Jack lashed horse. They were galloping through town.  
\- Elizabeth said we should try to get out from other port, we are wanted in Port Royale. We need get on Tortuga.  
\- Elizabeth? - Jack hissed.  
\- I don't like it they same way as you do...- she was breathing deeply. Corset was almost crushing her chest. - ...but look, they know the way to get Pearl out of Davy Johnes' locker. I believed you would be interested. Some soldiers appeared in lane after them. They fired.  
\- Don't touch my lady, pricks! - using a sword Jack crushed lattern hanging in gateway. Oil spilled on the street causing fire. Soldiers could pass this way but there always were other.  
\- Faster, Jack, to the port. We need change our plan. I saw some little ship in docks, we will steal it. I think I won't be able to breathe no longer.  
More of soldiers. Jack hissed nervously. They fired near Andrina's head.  
\- Oh no! It wouldn't be so easy, boys. - mermaid leaned to Sparrow's horse and catched pirate's pistol. Then she half-turned on galloping horse. Corset ripped loudly, then she fired more than 5 times. She felt horribly killing a man, but Jack's life was the most important thing.

It was deadly silence at the docks, like the death covered all of the Port Royale. Andrina pointed out ship which she was interested in.  
\- No...- Jack shook his head. - Look there, it's prepared to sail.  
\- And it's captain waiting for his crue on it. It's merchant ship.  
\- Honey, you killed soldiers ten minutes ago, do you really care?  
Girl rolled her eyes. They sneaked on ship, Andrina was the one who helped Jack swimm safely to it without using longboard. Jack wanted shot captain but she did to him the same thing what she did to the guards and Beckett. She didn't want much harm, even if it was naive by her. They left man on the gangplank.  
They were sailing out of port as Jack heard after his back click of a gun  
\- You filthy pirate! - Gilette was pointing the gun at Sparrow's head.  
\- Sorry, mate. You won't insult my dearest. - whispered Andrina. She pushed man away from the ship.  
\- I feel horrible, Jack. - mermaid's voice was empty.

\- You crossed Jack Sparrow, now you cross Barbossa. Why I should expect any better? - Sao Feng held dagger near Turner's throat. EITC took all over Singapore. They both heard loud shots and screams. They didn't even saw third man, Beckett's spy poiting gun at them from his hiding.  
\- I don't give a damn about Jack. You can kill him, I won't disturb you. I just know what Beckett wants. - spy hid gun and listened closely. - And I need the Black Pearl to rescue my father. That's the only purpose for me.  
Sao Feng hid dagger and looked in Will's eyes with anger. - We will meet at Shipwreck Cove.  
\- In fact we need to sail to Tortuga. My fiance was a spy at Beckett's, I promised her to meet there.  
\- Listen, it's not in my business how you get to Shipwreck Cove. Don't try my patience, son. - He walked away. Turner followed his way moment after. Mercer smiled.

\- Captain Barbossa, Sao Feng said that he will help us, but if we want sail to Tortuga to take Elizabeth we need to rush.  
\- Young master Turner, did ye really think I need Sao Feng? Our business was ship. And we are sure now that he will get to Shipwreck Cove to take part in pirate's meeting.  
\- So what's now? - Will was confused. Barbossa gave him indulgent smile.  
\- We are pirates, aren't we?  
Ship which their crue stealed sailed out of Singapore's hell hour later.

\- Sweetie, if you want to sleep, I have bad messenge for ya. - Jack patted Andrina's head – It's the worst thing to do when ship moors at the Tortuga.  
\- We're here! - she throw herself on her feet. Jack took nonchalant bow in front of her. - You are the best pirate I ever heard of.  
\- You did quite huge mess at Port Royale, didn't you? - Elizabeth appeared out of nowhere. She was dressing sailor boy's clothes. Jack hid after Andrina.  
\- We did what had to be done. - she knew she has to act nice. She wanted to help Jack in getting again his beloved Pearl. - Is there any shops? I need to change.

Mermaid bought clothes using one of her earings as currency. She was dressed in dark trousers, high boots, maroon shirt and black coat. On her head was big hat with fathers which she couldn't resist to have. It was kind of silent here, on the other side of Tortuga.  
\- I bet there's not much clients here. - she looked around as she saw military shop, she entered.  
\- What did you expect? It's pirates' port. - Jack was looking at her with dreamy eyes. She looked so nice and she was such a good leader. - Pirates don't buy – they steal.  
\- Indeed. - Andrina was admiring two silver guns. - How much is it? - she looked at seller.  
\- I-it's half of price for you, lady. - old man answered with shaking voice. Mermaid rolled her eyes and placed two jewels on counter with bang of her hand. Then she leaved, placing weapons behind her belt.  
\- What was wrong with him? - Elizabeth wrinkeled her nose.  
\- You should ask what's wrong with me. Don't you feel weird around me? - she didn't even look at Swann.  
\- Aye. A little for sure. It's because you are...  
\- Yes. - she cut. Moment later they sat at tavern and odered rum. - So...  
\- So what? - Jacked was unicely surprised with her tone.  
\- What did you know from Beckett, Lizzy?  
\- His planning to find Shipwreck Cove, but he needs a pirate for that. A pirate who would betray other pirates. Jack was his target. - Elizabeth smiled unnicely – Now I bet Lord has changed his plans. Or doesn't have any option for now. What's more, he wants to rule Davy Johnes.  
\- How? - Andrina was drinking slowly. Jack moved nervously.  
\- He proposed Jack a deal. Bring Davy Johnes' heart to him so Davy would be obedient, like a dog.  
If eyesight could kill, Jack would be dead now. All in all, it was her father and Jack didn't tell her nothing at all.  
\- A heart? He wants to kill him?  
\- Worse! - Barbossa stood above us with clever, wide smile. - Don't ye know legend above how Davy Johnes become what he become? - Andrina shook her head. Jack looked at Barbossa with surprise with his eyes as much wide as he could open them.  
\- I killed you! What are you doing here?  
\- I bet we all had some aces in sleeve, Jack. - Barbossa sat next to Elizabeth. - All of the crue waits on the outside. We stole ship from Sao Feng, but plan was...different. You are there. How?  
\- Hector, I asked the question first...- Jack smirked. - I want Pearl back anyway.  
\- I have something that you will like. - Sparrow looked amazed when he saw Sao Feng's charts – Drink up, my ladies. We have no time to waste...- Barbossa underpinned his chin with his hand.

\- Will! - Elizabeth jumped at her fiance. But then she realised that they're still not talking and left him awkwardly. Attention of Will won something else. Jack and Andrina walking towards them with Barbossa, pair was smiling brightly with some kind of hate in eyes.  
\- Jack?! - Will stepped to them – Aren't you dead in Davy Johnes' locker. And you? You swimmed to rescue him!  
\- Son, you forgot one important thing. Who am I? - Jack bit his lip. - I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.

 *** It's Cosmic Love by Florence and The Machine.**


End file.
